Hurt
by Miss Hyuuga Hatake
Summary: "Kata orang, persahabatan antara laki-laki dan perempuan akan berakhir dengan munculnya sebuah perasaan bernama 'cinta'."/"Aku mencintaimu."/"Maaf."/ My first ShikaIno XD Abal, Gaje, OOC, Drabble. RnR? :)


**Hurt**

 **© Miss Hyuuga Hatake**

 **Genre :** **Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Drabble**

 **Rated :** **T**

 **Nara Shikamaru x Yamanaka Ino**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning :** **Judul tidak sesuai dengan isi (?),** **AU, OOC, abal, gaje, typos, dll**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"_ _Kata orang, persahabatan antara laki-laki dan perempuan akan berakhir dengan munculnya sebuah perasaan bernama 'cinta'."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku mencintaimu."

Dua kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibir Yamanaka Ino, membuat Nara Shikamaru yang berdiri di depannya, membeku. Mungkin, pemuda itu tidak siap dengan _pengakuan_ dari temannya itu—tidak, bukan hanya teman, tapi Shikamaru sudah menganggap gadis itu sebagai sahabatnya. Dan sekarang Shikamaru bingung; apa yang harus dia lakukan terhadap _pengakuan_ Ino? Mengatakan pada gadis itu kalau Shikamaru juga menyukainya dan kemudian mengubah status mereka dari 'sahabat' menjadi 'kekasih'?—tidak. Shikamaru memang menyukai gadis itu, dalam arti lain. Dia menyukai Ino sebagai sahabat. Dan dia tidak ingin melontarkan dusta yang akhirnya hanya akan menyakiti perasaan gadis itu.

Sejenak, Ino mendongak, menatap ke dalam _onyx_ pemuda jangkung itu. Sekelebat emosi tampak dalam sepasang mata jernih itu, membuat senyum getir terulas di bibir Ino.

Yeah—Ino tahu _pengakuan_ nya ini salah. Tapi bukankah lebih salah lagi kalau Ino terus memendamnya dan menyiksa dirinya sendiri karena perasaan itu?

"Aku—"

"Aku hanya ingin kau tahu." Ino menyela sebelum Shikamaru sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Gadis itu kembali melemparkan senyum getir. Ya, dia hanya ingin Shikamaru tahu—setidaknya pemuda itu tahu bagaimana perasaannya selama ini.

Shikamaru menunduk, menatap rumput di bawah kakinya yang sebenarnya sama sekali tidak menarik—tapi itu lebih baik daripada menatap ekspresi terluka di wajah gadis itu.

Hening mengudara, berbaur bersama angin yang berhembus, meniup dedaunan menimbulkan suara gemerisik. Shikamaru menelan ludahnya pelan, sementara tangannya terkepal di sisi tubuhnya.

Dulu –dulu sekali saat usia mereka baru sepuluh tahun- Shikamaru berjanji akan melindungi Ino. Pemuda itu berjanji akan memukul siapapun yang berani menyakiti Ino—tapi sekarang, kata-katanya bagai bomerang bagi dirinya sendiri, karena dialah yang menyakiti Ino. Dialah yang melukai gadis itu. Rasanya, Shikamaru ingin memukul dirinya sendiri sekarang.

"Maaf." Suara serak Shikamaru terdengar, membuat Ino menundukkan kepalanya. Ino tahu, semua akan berakhir seperti ini—dia sudah menyiapkan dirinya jauh-jauh hari sebelum menyatakan perasaannya pada Shikamaru. Tapi Ino tidak tahu kalau rasanya akan sesakit ini—seolah ada yang menikamnya, merobek hatinya. Sakit. Sakit sekali.

Menghela napas panjang, Ino mendongak, berusaha menampilkan senyum terbaiknya kemudian berkata dengan suara parau, "Aku tahu. Aku hanya ingin mengatakannya saja. Karena—" Ino berdehem pelan sebelum kemudian melanjutkan, "Kau tahu, saat aku diam saja tanpa mengatakannya padamu, rasanya seperti aku tertusuk belati tapi enggan berbicara pada dokter, hingga kemudian belati itu semakin menusukku, dan luka semakin lebar. Sakit. Jadi lebih baik aku mengatakannya, walau jawaban yang kau berikan rasanya lebih sakit daripada tertusuk belati."

Ino tertawa pelan, memukul bahu Shikamaru main-main. Namun kemudian tawa itu berubah menjadi tangis pilu, sementara sebelah tangannya mencengkeram bahu Shikamaru.

Perlahan, Shikamaru menarik gadis itu ke dalam dekapannya, memeluknya erat, membuat tangis Ino semakin kencang. Shikamaru tidak tahu, kenapa rasanya sakit sekali melihat Ino menangis seperti itu.

"Maafkan aku, Ino... maaf..." pemuda itu terus menggumamkan kata 'maaf' di telinga Ino, berharap gadis itu bisa memaafkannya. Dan yang terdengar sebagai jawaban hanyalah isak tangis pilu yang lolos dari bibir Ino.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"_ _Cinta itu tidak memiliki. Semua orang bebas merasakannya, menyimpannya. Tapi kalau kau terlalu takut mengakuinya, selamanya kau bisa terperangkap di dalamnya."_ _—_ _Wina Effendi, Refrain—_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **E N D**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Yahoo~ ini fict pertama ShikaIno saya XD dan juga fict genre Hurt/Comfort saya yang pertama XD repost dari fb saya XD mungkin agak aneh, tapi semoga kalian suka :D dan… silahkan tinggalkan review jika berkenan :)_**


End file.
